equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Yakyakistan
}} Lore The Yakyakistan Founding NEEDS TO BE REWORKED '''An ancient land whose exact origins are shrouded in myth and legend, Equestria is the nation of ponykind, three equine races who unified to face a hostile world - Earth Ponies, with strength and affinity for growth and life, Pegasi, able to fly and manipulate weather, and Unicorns, spellcasters with horns capable of impressive feats of magic. The new alliance proved fruitful, and great pony heroes arose, protecting the fledgeling nation. The wisest and most powerful amongst them, Starswirl the Bearded, recognised the potential of two young Alicorns, rare and legendary ponies possessing the traits of all 3 races. He crowned the alicorn sisters Luna and Celestia as Princesses of Equestria, tasking them with ruling and protecting the land from harm. Celestia and Luna soon realised their destinies to wield control over the Sun and Moon respectively. The Princesses defended the Kingdom through its early days from monsters, demigods and disaster, and in doing so, they discovered the Tree of Harmony, wielding the magic of its six Elements (Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Magic, Loyalty and Generosity). They established friendly relations with the neighbouring Crystal Empire, a kingdom of crystal ponies, who embraced Alicorn rule under the Amore dynasty and wielded the magic of the powerful crystals that grew in their domain, prospering under the power of its powerful core, the Crystal Heart. Starting Situation Threats and Opportunities '''Yak-Clan to the east is Yakyakistan's rival. Though its focus tree Yakyakistan should be able to annex the Jaki-Clan ( Peacefully or through war) National Focus Old Rivalries '''is the political tree and how to deal with the Jaki-Clans. '''Political Insult '''will lead to a war with the Jaki-Clans. Then Yakyakistan can choose '''New Policies if they wish to remain Non-Aligned or Yak-Nation if they wish to change to communism or fascism. An civil event will fire in 2 years that lets the ideology be changed. Settle Rivalries '''leads to '''New Policies '''and allows the the Jaki-Clans to be annexed peacefully. Note that only the '''New Policies '''path will give Yakyakistan cores on states owed by the Jaki-Clan. '''Expand the Farming Guilds is the industrial tree. It gives the normal industry bonuses and will slowly reduce the penalty from Agrarian Society. The final part of the industrial path is only unlocked once the political path is completed. Notable is the final part of the tree will provide Yaktakistan with much needed resources. Defend the Yak way of Life is the military tree. It is locked until the Reform Society 'focus in the political tree is taken. In addition to the usual bonuses offered this path can give Yakyakistan forts along its borders with the changelings, Griffons, and its capital. This path allows Yakyakistan to create a faction with the Penguins and Bears. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders |Non-Alighned |Non-Aligned |Kingdom of Yakyakistan |'In Dev |- |'Khan Lumi`' |Fascist |Fascist |Kingdom of Yakyakistan |Political Power Gain: +25% |- |'Adygey' |Communist |Communist |Kingdom of Yakyakistan | |- |'Fergus' |Harmony |Harmony |Kingdom of Yakyakistan | |} Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws Industry Resources Military Military Forces The Yakistan army begins with 43.50k deployed yaks, including 4 full strength Infantry divisions and 3 full strength Mountaineer divisions. Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Air Force Military High Command __FORCETOC__ Category:Countries